


Hard Day At The Office

by Emono



Series: Emono Does The Things [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Office Sex, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, maybe the mildest of dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's heat hits him in the office. Luckily, Ryan and Geoff are there to take care of him properly. Everyone is going to know what happened there just by the smell. Good thing that's the kind of kinky shit that gets Ray off. (aka: PornPornPorn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ray had been feeling off all weekend. It was two days of extremes. Too thirsty, too hungry, too hot, and all paired with stomach cramps that had him curled up on himself on the couch through the thick of it. He was convinced he was sick because there was no way the obvious was true. He’d only been off heat suppressants for a month under recommendation of his doctor. He’d started taking the pills the day after he presented as an Omega and his doctor had been adamant about how every third year he should go off the medicine to give his body a natural break. Especially since he was still young.

 

Ray had actually been feeling pretty good until now.

 

There was no way his heat should’ve kicked in so soon. He was sure he had another month or two. He knew that Gavin had just gone on heat leave with Michael. Ray had smelled that heavenly floral musk right before Gavin had been whisked away by his Alpha and he wondered if the hormone rush had kicked his own heat into gear.

 

Ray ignored all the signs and went to work thinking he was fine when he clearly wasn’t. The first few hours had been uncomfortable but normal enough for him to get by. The other Hunters had headed out for recording and he’d stayed behind to catch up on some editing. Slowly but surely his focus had dwindled to absent clicking and squirming. The room was getting hotter on him by the minute and he had to keep wiping his eyes to see the screen properly.

 

Ray groaned and shed his tee. His undershirt was damp with sweat and his hair was already starting to curl. He felt flush all over and he could see how red his chest was getting. His thoughts became a jumbled mess and he started to fade in and out, panting through grit teeth as he tried to get ahold of himself. It was too late to leave, he wasn’t even sure he could walk on his own anymore.

 

Ray was chugging water in his own chair one second and in the blink of an eye he was at Geoff’s desk. He wrapped his arms around the man’s discarded hoody and buried in his face in it. He took big greedy gulps of Geoff’s scent and moaned with every exhale like he couldn’t bear to let it go. The chair creaked as he mindlessly humped forward, cock already hard and wet inside his briefs. He tried to stop but he couldn’t string two thoughts together, all he could hear was _AlphaAlphaAlpha_ pounding in his head to the beat of his heart. Geoff’s smell was like the sun beating down on clean metal, a burst of hot citrus sweeping across his pallet and going straight to his head. It was the pure essence of summer all wrapped up into one big mouthful. He pressed the hoody to his nose and breathed deep, a new strike of lust hitting sharp. He could feel the sudden wetness between his cheeks and he whined as a new ache bloomed in him.

 

Ray found himself acutely aware of how _empty_ he was. He’d played with himself before but only with his fingers and now he craved the heft and weight of an Alpha cock like he’d only wanted in his dirtiest daydreams. He gasped as he thought of Geoff’s cock, of his big hands, of _Geoff_. He keened and the chair rattled as he writhed imagining Geoff being there to pet through his hair and bend him over the desk to take care of him properly.

 

He was so lost in the fantasy that he didn’t hear the two Alphas come in.

 

Ryan and Geoff’s teasing conversation stopped short when they stepped into the office. Ryan had the sense to shut and lock the door behind them. The two Alphas gaped at the sweet Omega who’d taken over Geoff’s desk. Ray’s khaki shorts were showing obvious wet spots and his tank was nearly see through from how sweaty the poor kid was. He was humping the chair and rubbing his face in Geoff’s hoody like he couldn’t get enough. They breathed in together and let out twin growls of desire. Ray was sending out waves of sugary sweet vanilla scent twined tight with hormone rich slick. From how potent it was he was in heat and _dripping_. It was a siren call, a beacon to the Alphas.

 

They’d both been trying to court Ray for quite a while but the Omega had been nothing short of oblivious. The three of them had grown closer over the past few months and had gone on dates but that last step had always been elusive. Now, moaning and practically trying to fuck Geoff’s hoody, he seemed ripe for the taking.

 

Geoff slid a hand along Ryan’s lower back, shooting him a grin.

 

“Why don’t we call off the competition and share?” Ryan offered, leaning into the familiar touch. He grinned back and got a wink. They’d shared a bed for years but had kept it quiet to make sure the bigoted assholes in the office didn’t bother them or the boys. They’d been play fighting over Ray since they realized both of them wanted the Omega, trying to out woo each other, but this solution seemed far easier.

 

Geoff was the first to approach Ray. He pet through the Omega’s hair and accidentally startled him. Ray chirped and turned in the seat faster than he thought the boy could move. Ray wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in his stomach with a throaty purr. It was endearing.

 

“Ah, baby boy, did your heat hit you?”

 

Ray nodded and he could feel the boy’s desperate panting through his shirt.

 

“Ryan and I are right here to help you, Ray. But only if you want.”

 

Ray’s gaze dragged between them and a dazed smile spread across his face as he chittered to them. Even through the fog, he yearned for it. Geoff and Ryan both had been so nice to him - taking him to dinner and buying him gifts. Their touches felt good. He loved getting caught in their hugs, having them close, _scenting_. Ray’s eyes rolled back and he clung to Geoff helplessly, drowning in the fresh scent of him. It was so much better than the trace smell on the hoody and he barely held back from humping the Alpha’s leg. They both smelled so warm and it was pouring into him with each heavy breath. Ryan and Geoff had his favorite scents. He felt like a spoiled brat when he got to sit in their laps and scent with them on their breaks. He knew it looked desperate to scent in public like that but the Alphas were always so sweet about it. They let him press his face into their throats and lick all he wanted while they rubbed his back or cupped his nape to keep him grounded..

 

Now he wanted more, much more.

 

Geoff cupped the back of his neck and he melted, cheek pressing against the soft of the Alpha’s belly. “I can get you home with a nice, fat aid and all the supplies you need. We can get Jack to stay with you and take care of you like the awesome Beta he is.”

 

Ray whined sharply and Ryan walked closer on pure instinct, wanting to soothe.

 

“Or,” Geoff continued quietly. “We can take care of you right here and now before taking you back to my place.”

 

Ray nodded so quickly his vision swam.

 

“There’s a good boy. We’re going to take real good care of you, Ray.” He pitched his voice low, heat flaring in his eyes. “Daddy’s going to take extra special care of you.”

 

Ryan’s gravelly rumble was almost drowned out by Ray’s needy whine but the Omega leaned into the strong hands that laid on his shoulders. “Let’s start by getting you out of those clothes, sweetheart.”

 

o0o

 

Ray could still feel their hands on him when they threw him over Ryan’s chair. His knees hit the carpet hard but he liked the burn in juxtaposition of the cool, smooth leather under his clawing fingers. Bent over like he was made his whole body cramp, a dry sob tumbling from his quivering lips. The pain of emptiness was new and more than he could bear. The Alphas had stripped him and rubbed him down with their greedy, broad palms and he’d gone liquid between them, arching into their touches. He’d begged them for more with amorous whispers and they were complying.

 

Geoff and Ryan moved in perfect sync, dropping to their knees behind the presenting Omega side by side. Their hungry mouth descended on the miles of silky skin and they worked together to kiss over his thighs and bite at his fat cheeks, riling him up with every drag of their fangs to make sure he was positively _humming_ before they even started licking him. Their tongues caught on the sticky trails of smeared slick along his inner thighs and the exquisite taste kicked up rumbles deep in their chests.

 

“God, you taste so fucking good,” Ryan growled as he cupped a cheek and spread it to show off the needy, dark hole that was shining in the harsh office light. “You’re dripping for us. You must get off on this, Ray.” He smirked at the Omega’s weak little head shake. “Don’t deny it. You love knowing I’m about to tongue fuck you in the office where all your friends work. Right beside Michael’s desk, right where you _know_ he’s knotted and bred Gavin before.”

 

Ray hissed in a sharp gasp and they watched a fresh wave of slick coat his flexing hole and trickle down so invitingly.

 

“You want your Lads to know, huh?” Geoff chuckled darkly, giving the other cheek a little smack that made Ray’s hips wiggle. “You want them to get back and smell how well we took care of you. You want them to know you were knotted and given the best ride of your life right where we post videos.”

 

“That’d be an interesting Shenanigans,” Ryan mused with a rumble that was close to another growl. “Set up some cameras after a weekend and watch knots pop and slick run as everyone goes from room to room and smell our tasty, heated little boy here.”

 

Ray’s legs spread more and he canted up his hips. “ _Please_.”

 

They dove in together and almost knocked heads. The Alphas growled and snapped their teeth at each other, dominance flaring up in both of them as they finally got the Omega they’d been yearning for so ready in his heat. Ray’s thready, needy moan cut through their glare and they silently nodded in agreement. They each took a side, licking up the rest of the slick on his thighs before trailing up.

 

Ray thrashed at the feeling of two hot, slick tongues licking at his rim. They were long, slow laves that left him chasing the feeling but once one left another took its place. He just wanted to fuck himself on something but the Alphas held him place. They started going deeper, each getting one heavy lick inside his hole before letting the other go back in. It was maddening. The torture drew new wells of slick out of him and he could feel his hole starting to give, dilating by the command of hormones to receive an Alpha cock.

 

Ray writhed and clawed at the chair, huffing in Ryan’s scent that clung to the material. It was like spiced rum poured over hot bricks, so similar to Geoff’s but so deliciously different. He licked over the chair, dragging his small fangs against it in frustration when he only tasted the leather. He wanted to fill himself with their scents, wanted to remember nothing else but the Alphas taking care of him.

 

“Look at him, Rye.” Geoff trailed off and smiled when he saw Ryan’s blissed out expression, face flush as he licked deep into Ray’s clenching hole. “He’s trying to chew your scent out of the chair. Adorable.”

 

Geoff could tell Ryan was getting just as desperate as the Omega. He could see it in the way Ray’s thighs dimpled under the younger Alpha’s touch. Chuckling in amusement, Geoff leaned down and pressed his lips to Ryan’s ear. “How about you fuck him first, Rye?”

 

Ryan rumbled and Geoff pet down the other Alpha’s back. “This’ll be a long heat, buddy, got plenty of time to do it all.”

 

He left Ryan eating their Omega boy out so he could stand up and lean over the chair. He braced his hand on the arm of it so he could dip down and press a wet kiss to Ray’s nape. He could taste pure pheromones and salt. He bit lightly to get the boy’s attention and he received it with a chirp. “A-Alpha…”

 

“Do you want Alpha here to fuck you with more than just his tongue?”

 

Ray nodded and rocked back on Ryan’s tongue, wishing it was something thicker.

 

“Then how about you come over to the couch and let Alpha fuck you while you suck Daddy’s cock, huh?”

 

Ray turned his head to stare up at him with wide, innocent eyes that stirred up all sorts of protective instincts in the Alpha. He watched Ray wet his lips and he couldn’t wait to kiss the boy all he wanted for the next few days (and many more after, if Ray agreed.) He caught the hesitation in his flushed face and he crooned. “You’ve never gone down on someone, have you?”

 

“No.” It was the only word besides their names and begging he’d said since they got in the room. Ray seemed a little more lucid now. He’d been scent drunk the entire time but he was shaking it because of the new nerves. They’d get him back under again soon enough.

 

“Hungry little mouth like that?” Geoff thumbed at the Omega’s wet lower lip, feeling the vibration of his moan when Ryan flicked his tongue hard inside him. “I think you’ll like it.”

 

Ray swallowed a few times to get his voice back, clearing his throat. It was hard to concentrate with someone drinking up his slick and working him open. “Is it going to hurt?”  


“I won’t go too deep, baby. You’re going to be making all kinds of noise once Rye gets inside you.”

 

“I-I mean,” Ray slurred, fingers dragging over the chair as the pressure started to build in his gut, cock visibly throbbing as Ryan licked him closer to the edge. “The _knot_.”

 

Geoff kissed him him and swept a tongue past the seal of his lips. He could almost taste the uncertainty of Ray’s inexperience and he swore to himself he’d protect the Omega for as long as he was allowed. “We’re here to make you feel good. Trust us, baby.”

 

“I-I’m not - _ah!_ ” Ray choked on a whimper as Ryan’s hand closed around his aching cock, pumping only twice before he came. He shuddered and pawed at the leather as he splattered cum over the bottom of the chair and carpet, hole fluttering around Ryan’s tongue. The Alpha let go of his cock to wrap an arm around Ray’s hips to hold him still while he lapped up his slick.

 

Ray slumped face down in the chair and breathed out a purr. “Oh Alpha, thank you, thank you…s’good, Alpha.”

 

Geoff pressed a kiss to his temple, pupils blown wide from the smell of the Omega’s seed. “Yes you are, Ray. Our good boy.”


	2. The Dickening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SmutSmutSmut

Ray squealed as Ryan bottomed out inside him. It was a high, humiliating sound but he didn’t care. The Alpha’s dick was everything promised and more. Ryan carved him open with his cock and the fat head rubbed against so much more than just his sweet spot. It was thicker than Ray’s own fingers by far and the stretch was its own exquisite agony. Every thrust sent licks of fire all up through his chest and made his dick twitch. Pearly white drops of pre dripped onto the carpet between his knees. He’d only come a small while ago while the Alpha had been eating him out but he was already ready to go again. Ryan had a deadlock grip on his hips and dragged him back with each sure thrust, stoking his heat.

 

Ray angled and braced his hands on the couch cushions to make sure every thrust was pure gold, going deep and dragging  _ just _ right. The carpet was unforgiving but his Alphas were kind. They’d folded up one of their throw blankets for him to kneel on before they’d led him over to the couch.

 

“God, you sound pretty,” the Alpha above him crooned. A heavy hand curled along his nape and dragged him forward. “Don’t forget about Daddy.”

 

Geoff had sat himself on the couch at the best angle to watch Ryan fuck open Ray and to have the Omega’s sweet mouth ready. It was a ripe, trembling flower that poured the most intoxicating noises and begged to be used.

 

“ ‘M sorry,” Ray murmured, barely recognizing the words through the thick haze of heat. “Let me…”

 

Geoff took pity on the slurring, lust-soaked boy and guided him back to his cock.

 

Ray moaned gratefully as his lips slid along the smooth head of the Alpha’s cock. He loved the weight of it on his tongue, the pressure of the girth against his lips and at the back of his throat. He sucked and licked as much as he could, letting the heft ground him compared to Ryan’s overwhelming thrusts. Each drive of Ryan’s cock flooded desire into his very blood and he had a belly full of fire waiting to burn through him. 

 

Geoff tasted like pure Alpha across his tongue and it was doing things with his head. The hormone rich pre made everything fuzzy but he wasn’t worried. He was caught between his two friends, his Alphas, and he had nothing to fear.

 

Ryan’s hands moved in a hot slide down his sides to settle in the crook of his thighs. Ray felt like he was sizzling beneath every swipe of the man’s fingers. 

 

“He being good for you, Rye?”

 

“He’s so  _ tight _ ,” Ryan whined through his fangs like he was in the sweetest agony. He snapped his hips forward and Ray’s knees shook like they were going to give. The Alpha leaned over briefly and laid wet kisses across the wings of Ray’s shoulder blades. “He’s being so good for me. Aren’t you, Omega? You’re pouring slick all over me, marking me, huh? Letting all those other Omegas know this knot’s taken?”

 

Ray mewled around Geoff’s cock and it made the Alpha hiss. Geoff could hear the timbre in Ryan’s voice and the harsh grind of his hips. Ryan was going into a partial rut. He was going to have to make the younger Alpha take a cold shower later to shake off the rising swell of hormones. He watched Ryan raise back up and get his grip back, muscles rolling under glistening skin and hair flopping into his eyes. It was a damn fine image - eyes clouded in lust, cheeks flared with color, and the enticing flex of his arms and thighs as he fucked into their Omega.

 

Ryan was puffing Ray’s name like a prayer, worshipful and raw like the Omega was his salvation. It was endearing.

 

The two made a gorgeous pair and Geoff had the best seat in the house.

 

Geoff guided Ray further down his dick in shallow bobs so the boy could adjust. Ray took it like a pro, pliant from heat and ready to please. Ray suckled and swallowed around half his dick and it was driving Geoff crazy in the best way. The boy was all doe eyed with that low, dark fan of lashes that was picture perfect innocence. He was a gorgeous mess of slick spit, swollen lips and cheeks as ruddy as his little cock. Geoff’s eyes dragged down the slope of Ray’s back and he could hardly look away from where Ryan was fucking into their boy. Everything was so wet and easy, both pairs of thighs shining with Omega slick in the office lights. Even looking like he’s about to go into a full blown rut, Ryan was careful with their boy. His rhythm was slow and sure, stoking the fire but keeping Ray satisfied for now. 

 

Geoff couldn’t wait to have Ray squeezing down on his knot.

 

Ray whined mindlessly and tried to slide further down, the fat cockhead hitting the back of his throat. He gagged and sputtered around the flesh but didn’t push off. Geoff admired Ray’s determination. He petted through the boy’s damp hair and rumbled proudly. “Take your time, baby. I’ll breed your throat soon enough.”

 

Ray moaned shamelessly and the feeling of it around Geoff’s dick pulled a deep groan out of him. He gentled the boy down again and Ray took him with a slew of happy noises. Ray felt like a furnace and Geoff hissed every time the boy swallowed. His little throat felt untried and  _ tight  _ just like his ass probably would. He wanted to teach his boy everything, show him an entire world of pleasure he’d so long denied himself. There was so many exquisite acts you could perform on an Omega and he wanted to take Ray apart with every one of them until the boy knew nothing but ecstasy. 

 

Ray pulled off and started whimpering, biting his wet lip and rocking harder back into Ryan’s thrusts. “Alpha!”

 

Geoff grinned at the way Ryan shuddered at the title, petting Ray more to soothe out the desperate tone. “What is it, baby boy?”

 

Ray dropped his head down and bared his throat. “It’s too  _ big _ . I-It’s not gonna’ fit, please...I want it, Alpha, please, b-but…”

 

Geoff cupped the Omega’s jaw and tilted his face up to give him a firm kiss. Ray pushed into it with such  _ need _ , it only made him harder to know how much their by wanted this. “You feel his knot, baby?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“I know you’re so tiny down there.” Geoff petted down his nape and the Omega purred for him. “You’ll take it though, won’t you sweet boy? Ryan’s being so careful with you. So all you have to do is relax and listen to your body.”

 

Ray whined sharply and he hushed him. Every rut of Ryan’s hips was dragging the first bulge of his knot against Ray’s rim and the boy was feeling the burning stretch. 

 

“I know, I know. It’s hard right now. You’re so far gone baby.” He rubbed his palm over Ray’s damp cheek and the boy chittered, hips still working to take Ryan to the hilt with every thrust. Geoff looked up at the other Alpha and shot him a wink, admiring the way the man flushed and puffed for breath. “Give our good boy your knot, Rye.”

 

Geoff could hear Ryan grunting and praising Ray but Geoff couldn’t look away from their boy. Ray’s face went slack and his eyes were glazed over, staring at nothing as he drank in every sensation with great greedy gulps. He was finally falling completely into his heat. 

 

“Go ahead, baby. Let go. We’re not going anywhere.”

 

“Daddy,” Ray murmured before he made a pretty little gagging sound, choking, mouth so wide as the the fat knot finally popped past the slick rim and buried in tight. Ryan snarled and curled his arms around the Omega to bring him into his lap, back to chest. Ray’s legs were spread wide, thighs bracketing Ryan’s own as he cried out from the deep angle. Ryan growled into his sweaty nape as he came, hips moving restlessly as he rocked his knot inside him. The hot flood of seed made the Omega mewl in sheer need, wanting every drop.

 

Geoff dropped down to his knees in front of Ray and watched the boy tremble, stomach and thighs flexing at the sensation of being filled with liquid fire that short circuited his system. Geoff’s own cock ached for attention and he saw that Ray hadn’t come yet. “Doesn’t it feel good, baby boy?” 

 

“Help,” Ray begged, arching out so beautifully as fangs drug across his throat. Ray reached back blindly and carded his fingers through Ryan’s hair, fisting the locks as he silently begged for more touches. “Alpha. D-Daddy…”

 

Ray wailed pathetically as Ryan pumped a second round of cum into him. “ _ More _ !”

 

Ryan huffed but Geoff quickly shushed him. “Don’t take offense, Rye. He just needs us both. I know what baby boy needs.” He fisted his cock and started to work himself in a practiced, tight rhythm that sent a pleasant tingle all the way down to his balls. He knew how to get himself off fast and he wanted to give his boy just what he needed. Ray was wide eyed and squirming, just how he liked him. The Omega reached down to jerk himself off but his hand got smacked away. “I’ve got you, baby.”

 

Geoff grunted as he felt the pressure of a good finish. Ray’s mouth had been keeping him on edge for a while and watching the two fuck had only driven it home. Seeing them pressed close and grinding together, bodies flush and inviting like porn but a thousand times better. He jerked himself to a fast finish and made sure he aimed just right. He came on Ray and the boy writhed, milky white striping across his small cock and thighs and stomach. It was a gorgeous sight, a clear claim on his new Omega. 

 

Ray purred loudly and rode Ryan’s knot in weak little hip twitches, loving the tug and gush inside him as another round poured up inside him. The smell of Geoff hit him hard and it made his mouth water. He could feel his own slick leaking around the knot that stuffed him and it was strangely erotic. He shivered and wet his lips, mouth opening for something he wasn’t sure of. 

 

Geoff panted out a laugh. He knew exactly what his boy needed to get off. Geoff scooped up two fingers of cum off Ray’s stomach and slid them across Ray’s thirsty tongue, rubbing them against the wet muscle. Ray immediately closed his puffy little lips around them and started sucking, breath hitching around the thick digits as he got a potent taste. His hips jerked just twice before he came untouched. It was a pretty sight and the Alphas watched with rapt attention as his whole body writhed, chubby tummy striped in cum and twitching just as much as his spurting cock. The Omega’s cum splashed on Ryan’s arm and Geoff grinned as he rubbed in the droplets, truly mixing all their scents in a way that satisfied his inner Alpha.

 

Ryan made a happy noise and snuffled into Ray’s hair. The smell of sated, knotted Omega gave him great satisfaction and he was practically purring. Ryan always turned into a happy puppy when he had his knot in a warm hole and this time was no different. It was cute to watch them cuddle up to each other. Ray suckled on Geoff’s fingers and pressed completely into Ryan, eyes closed in bliss. 

 

“That’s it, sweet boy,” Geoff rumbled, feeling loose and warm with Ray’s scent bleeding through the whole office and the promise of more in the air. “Relax.”

 

o0o

 

The car ride to Geoff’s house was peaceful compared to the hot, hard rut in the office. Ray had been bundled up in Geoff’s hoodie and put in the backseat to sit on Ryan’s lap. The boy chittered and nuzzled into Ryan’s throat the whole way, scenting with his new Alpha. Geoff chose to drive and he was glad he did because his partners were completely out of it. Geoff kept looking back in the rearview mirror to watch them and it was precious. He loved Ryan’s dopey smile and how the two were cuddled up like long time lovers. It was tooth rottingly sweet. 

 

Geoff wanted to get them both into his nest as soon as possible. He had all the supplies they could want at his house from Gavin’s last heat there and he couldn’t wait to pamper Ray. The boy was already heat drunk on their scents and he couldn’t imagine he’d want to be away from them anytime soon.

 

They would all sit down and have a talk later about courting, a relationship, but right now Ray was their main priority. 

 

“You ready to get spoiled?” Geoff asked as he waited for the red light, grinning over his shoulder as he watched Ray’s eager wiggling. Ryan patted the Omega’s butt and chuckled. “Hell yeah you are.”

 

o0o

 

Geoff didn’t really think about the consequences of their office antics until he looked at his phone between heat lulls and saw a voicemail from Jack. When he played it, his laughter and the giggles from the bedroom almost drowned out the angry rant.

 

**_‘Geoff, what the fuck!? It stinks like a whore house! What did you even do? Ryan’s chair is fucked and I swear to God if that’s jizz on the carpet I am going to rub your nose into it. You stained the couch - damn it, not the couch…’_ **

 

Just before the message ended, he could hear Gavin’s squawking and Michael’s surprised yell.

 

**_‘Jesus Christ, it smells like a gay boner in here!’_ **

  
  
  



End file.
